Taken Room
by SouthernStars
Summary: She was irritated that they'd thrown a party because her parents were away and they wouldn't be caught. It didn't help that she was sitting in her room, throwing things at her door every time someone was brave enough to open the door. TxG


Disclaimer: I do not own 'High School Musical' or any related characters.

A/N: This is being written purely out of a need to procrastinate. I'm sure many of you understand the sudden need to do anything _but_ your homework when you're in your final year of high school. I'm not quite sure why I wrote a one-shot, it just seemed like a good idea at the time. Anyway, it may not be any good because, as I mentioned, it was written as a way of procrastination which is why I haven't touched my DF file because I want the next chapter to be brilliant so none of you try and figure out how to kill my Troy. That being said, it's going to be another week before I can update DF or MTLFM. I have four assessments this week and I can't fit writing in between the studying, no matter how hard I procrastinate. So I'm sorry. Anyway, enjoy this rambling, vaguely plotted and less than vague background, one-shot!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Taken Room **_

She wasn't hiding.

She was mad, she was _not_ impressed and she was not hiding. She was in her bedroom, sitting cross-legged on her bed, staring at three books she was trying to decide which one to read and which album to listen to while reading it and she was trying desperately to ignore the sounds of the party taking place just outside her door.

As her eyes scanned over the title of the first book again, her concentration was interrupted by the sound of the twinkling of glass and her head shot up. For a moment, Gabriella stared hard at her door, trying to decide whether or not it would be a smart idea to venture out into the party to see what, exactly, had broken. Then she heard a roar of laughter and closed her eyes, groaning as she realized that the tinkling glass was a window and that the only thing she would achieve by going downstairs into the raging party was to seriously humiliate herself. Besides, if they were stupid enough to break the window, well then, they could pay the price. She hoped they cut their feet to ribbons.

Hearing a thump, Gabriella glanced up nervously; the thump was much to close to her bedroom door. Stealthily, she reached across for her ammunition, plucking up her stuffed tiger and held it above her head, waiting to see if her door opened. She held her breath; knowing hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. Then her door opened and, while wishing desperately for a doorknob with a lock, Gabriella threw the stuffed animal at the couple with all her might.

Her aim, Gabriella thought smugly, was right on target and the couple who were standing in her doorway, stood blinking in shock at the girl sitting on her bed, her arms folded and a smug look on her face.

"Oh…sorry. We didn't know it was occupied." The guy was the first to stumble over an apology and Gabriella's brow furrowed. The girl had buried her face into his shoulder and Gabriella didn't say anything as the guy realized she wasn't going to say something and shut the door, the mood successfully ruined by a flying tiger and the glaring of a girl who he hadn't realized was there.

Of course they hadn't known she was there, Gabriella thought sourly, of course her stupid, insufferable brother hadn't bothered to mention to anyone he knew that his sister was going to be at home with him, on the weekend that their parents had escaped them and he probably hadn't mentioned that _she_ was the one that was going to clean up the entire house tomorrow, because he was going to be too hung over to actually help clean up the two story house, which was sitting comfortably between two other houses. Neither of which had any occupants that she could escape too for the duration of the party.

Anthony Adam Montez was so dead; Gabriella thought as she heard another thump and decided that she'd had enough. The party was going to end with tragedy. Her brother, the popular, handsome Anthony Montez was going to die a painful death. An incredibly painful death that would shock the partygoers into sobriety and scar them for life. A death she would enjoy immensely.

Almost without thinking, Gabriella fluidly jumped off her bed, reaching for a jacket because she had a hunch that Anthony was outside, surrounded by friends. As she pulled on the jacket, Gabriella headed for her door. Yanking it open, she came face to face with another couple.

"This room is occupied." She stated through clenched teeth and the two pulled apart, looking shocked as she slammed the door behind her and shoved them out of the way.

As she stomped past them and downstairs, into the thick of the party, Gabriella winced as she realized this was the price she had to pay for having a brother who cared more about popularity than the house she lived in. The price she had to pay for a brother who was part of the winning basketball team who had shot to popularity in their sophomore year because of an undefeated season which had transformed them from an undefeated season into an undefeated team.

Stalking into the kitchen, Gabriella's eyes were instantly drawn to the broken window and she frowned as she saw people still staring down at the broken glass that she knew had littered the floor the moment whatever had gone through the window had hit it.

"Uh!" She muttered as she gingerly stepped over the glass, thanking God that she'd thought to wear her ugg boots and not socks. Pulling open the kitchen door, Gabriella stepped outside and was instantly hit with a cold breeze. Taking in a deep breath, Gabriella pulled her jacket tighter around her and saw the group of boys she was looking for.

Gabriella's irritation with her brother increased as she saw they way he was standing in the middle of the group, holding a beer bottle and laughing along with whatever had been said moments before she'd arrived. He didn't know the window had been broken, she thought sourly, and he didn't know that there was probably a couple in her room right now, making out on her bed and ruining her books.

Well, she was going to change that.

Pushing aside two boys, who looked stunned at her sudden interruption, Gabriella had knocked the bottle of beer from her brother's hand and, before he could react any further than turning to her, she'd grabbed his ear, twisted it and yanked him down to her level.

"Ow! Gabi, what the hell are you doing?" At Anthony's yelp, Gabriella twisted his ear even harder and slapped away the hand that had come up to yank her hand away from her ear. The group of boys surrounding her all went silent in fascination as Gabriella yanked his ear again for good measure before she spoke.

"Anthony Adam Montez, I want this party over. I want everyone in the house out. _Right now_." Gabriella hissed into his ear, finding pleasure in watching her tall, dark haired brother wince in pain as she spoke into his ear.

"Gee Brie, and I thought you were having so much fun." Another voice spoke up before her brother could reply and Gabriella glanced up, her ebony eyes narrowing as she remembered the other part of her brother.

Troy Bolton and Anthony Montez had been inseparable since birth and Gabriella wasn't surprised to see the tall, dark haired, blue-eyed boy standing next to her brother, eyeing her with badly disguised amusement and appearing to enjoy what he saw very much. Which wasn't such a surprise, Gabriella thought, he'd always been amused by what the younger sister of his best friend did, no matter what the situation.

If she hadn't had such a crush on him for as long as she could remember, Gabriella would have been even more irritated by his amusement.

"Oh shut it Troy." She snapped and Troy choked back a chuckle as he raised the beer to his lips and took a swing.

"Gabriella, will you fucking let me go?" Her attention returned to her brother and Gabriella gave his ear another good twist before answering.

"No, not until you know that there's a window broken in the kitchen from the bunch of people in our house. The living room is currently the place where people go to hook up and my bedroom has had many attempted invasions by couples looking for somewhere to have sex. Not to mention the fact that if you don't break this stupid party up now, I'm calling the cops." She spat out and watched as her brother paled significantly at her words. Apparently, her brother knew she was mad enough to follow through on her ultimatum. But he was only pale for a moment and he only thought about her ultimatum for a second

"No. You wouldn't – ow! – dare, in case mom and dad found out." Anthony said, wincing as Gabriella gave his ear another vicious twist.

"I'm not the one throwing the party and drinking alcohol. If I got in trouble, it would be because I didn't stop you." Gabriella hissed and watched her brother's shoulders tense slightly. Gabriella loosened her grip slightly as she realized that Anthony was thinking about what she was saying.

Then, before she could react, Anthony had grabbed her hand and yanked it off his ear, smirking down at her as he kept a firm grip on her wrist. Gabriella glared up at him, not seeing the quiet signal her brother sent to his best friend or the way Troy handed off his beer bottle and moved towards her.

"Yeah well, you can't stop me 'cause you're failing pretty badly at it now." Anthony grinned down at his sister, clearly underestimating the danger of her temper and forgetting that she had another hand.

"Really?" Gabriella asked and grabbed his other ear. She twisted his other ear, hard and watched in satisfaction as Anthony yelped again and dropped her hand.

Gabriella watched in satisfaction as Anthony hunched his shoulders again and then she let out her own loud yelp as she felt herself become airborne. Unable to maintain a grip on her brother's ear, Gabriella let it go as she found herself thrown over a muscled shoulder and surrounded by quiet chuckles.

"Sorry Gabs, but we can't let you ruin our fun." Anthony waved at her patronizingly and Gabriella raised herself up enough to glare at him.

"Really? Then I'll just call the cops." Gabriella spat out at him and then hit Troy's shoulder when she felt him chuckle. He barely flinched at the blow and then adjusted her over his shoulder.

"Babe, as much as that sounds like a good idea to you, it really isn't." Gabriella bristled at the term of endearment that fell from Troy's lips and then realized the jolting movement was Troy walking away with her over his shoulder.

"Shut up Troy. Where are you taking me?" She snapped, glaring back at her brother who had returned to the conversation he had been engaged in before she'd stormed out and provided her brother's friends with their entertainment for the night.

"To see if your room's really been invaded by people's making out." Troy replied, opening the kitchen door and walking through.

"Yeah well, it probably has. Do you know how many have tried to get into my room in the last hour?" She asked as she folded her arms and tried to ignore the way Troy was so effortlessly holding her.

"A few." Gabriella could just see his smirk as she stared down at the floor, slightly fascinated by the fact that she had a rather nice view of Troy's backside.

"Stop smirking. It's not funny. Why'd you decide that it would be a good idea to have a party tonight?" Gabriella asked, folding her arms as Troy reached the landing of the second floor and proceeded for her bedroom.

He shifted her slightly before he spoke. "Because we all needed a break and because you're parents were out of town. You're smart enough to put two and two together." Gabriella sighed slightly at his words, knowing that he wasn't joking. Hearing him open her door, Gabriella wasn't sure whether or not she was grateful for the fact that she was facing the hallway when she heard Troy whistle lightly.

"Hate to break it up, guys, but this room's taken." Gabriella heard the groans coming from whoever had been on her bed and wondered why she had thought it was a good idea to confront her brother about the stupid party when she'd probably never be able to sleep on the sheets on her bed again. She hadn't thought that one through, Gabriella realized.

"Aww man, do we have too?" Gabriella wiggled slightly at the complaining tone of the guy's voice and Troy tightened his grip on her as he nodded.

"Yep. This is one of those out-of-bounds room." Gabriella rolled her eyes at Troy's words, knowing that Anthony hadn't said anything about out-of-bounds rooms when everyone had arrived.

"Okay Troy. We'll see you later." Gabriella raised her eyebrows as the two people who had invaded her room slipped past Troy, both looking flustered and unsatisfied. She watched as the door closed and then felt herself fly through the air as Troy threw her onto her bed.

"Oh thanks, thanks a lot." Gabriella snapped at him as she bounced on the bed, her ebony curls bouncing with her.

"Your welcome." He grinned and Gabriella found herself trying not to blush as Troy grinned down at her.

At eighteen, there was something about Troy Bolton that made her want to blush and be bold at the same time. She'd known him since she was tiny; one of her first memories involved him and Anthony smiling down at her as she tried to figure out what to do with a fork. But knowing him forever hadn't stopped her looking at him one day and realizing that Troy Bolton was so much more than her brother's best friend. He was funny, smart and took her seriously whether or not Anthony wanted him too. He was also one of the hottest boys she knew, his body evolving from lanky and slightly skinny to tall, solid and broad shouldered.

Gabriella had always wondered why her friends had complained about their older brother's friends hanging around, since she'd turned fourteen and Troy had begun to spend nearly all his time at their house, Gabriella had never been able to complain. Instead, his constant presence had made it possible for her to nurture her attraction to him until carefully guarded feelings had blossomed and she'd realized that falling for Troy Bolton had been a lot easier than she'd ever thought was possible.

Even if he didn't have any feelings for her.

"What's the frown for, Brie?" Gabriella stared up at Troy, confused at his question before she realized she'd been frowning as she'd thought about her feelings for Troy and his lack of feelings for her. At least, the lack of feelings she was sure he had.

"Nothing. Are you going to go back to the party?" Gabriella asked and Troy shrugged, lowering himself down onto the bed beside her.

"Yeah. Later. First I gotta make sure you don't call the police." Troy said with half a smirk, and Gabriella blushed slightly at the amusement in his blue eyes.

"I won't. I just…I wish you'd told me yesterday instead of twenty minutes before everyone arrives. I could've not been here for it." Gabriella said with a sigh, flopping back onto the bed and ignoring Troy's chuckle.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't have been able to see you go off at your brother. You're pretty hot when you go off." Troy stretched himself out next to her as Gabriella froze mid-stretch. Had he just called her hot? Her? Had Troy just called her hot?

"Is that a compliment?" She barely managed to choke it out, unsure whether or not Troy actually meant what he said or if he was just saying it to rile her up.

Troy shrugged. "Take it whatever way you want. Personally, I think it's a compliment. When was the last time someone called you hot?" He asked and the glow Gabriella felt at him calling her hot went out at his nonchalant tone.

"When someone called you hot and meant it." Gabriella shot back, hitting his arm and listening to him chuckle.

"Good one." Gabriella rolled her eyes as Troy rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his elbow. "What if I had meant it? Would you blush?" He asked and, despite knowing it would please him immensely, Gabriella blushed at his question.

"Ah, too late." Gabriella tried not to roll her eyes at his words even as she attempted to calm the blush that had deepened on her cheeks as he grinned at her.

"Not funny. You just like torturing me about stuff like this don't you?" Gabriella pushed at his shoulder, suddenly realizing with a turn of her stomach, how close he was to her. His chest was brushing hers as he leaned over her and Gabriella wasn't sure why, but being this close to him was making her breathing become shallow.

"Yeah. You're cute when you're blushing." He murmured it as his eyes roved over her face, giving Gabriella the impression he was looking for something as her cheeks heated up again.

"Oh…um, what –" Gabriella heard the tell-tale thump she'd been hearing for the past few hours and reacted without thinking. Grabbing her oldest teddy bear, she shot up, watching the door carefully before launching the teddy bear at crack as it began to open.

She smiled happily when the door snapped shut as the teddy bear rebounded onto the floor.

"I need a lock." She muttered and Troy burst into laughter as she glared at the door.

"Is that what you've been doing every time someone tries to come into the room?" Gabriella shrugged as Troy sat up with her, looking at her curiously as Gabriella stared at her teddy bear, wondering if she should go and pick it up.

"Pretty much. Except I think I threw a book at someone a little while ago." Gabriella replied, narrowing her eyes at the door and trying to remember if she had thrown something that could do whoever walked in some serious damage.

"Seriously?" Troy burst into laughter as Gabriella nodded distractedly, suddenly noticing it looked like there'd been an explosion of soft toys in her room.

"Why is that funny? You know how mad I was at you for throwing this party. You're lucky I didn't twist _your _ear." Gabriella poked his chest slightly as Troy continued laughing at her.

"You wouldn't twist my ear, you like me too much. Besides, I'm taller than your brother, you can't take me by surprise and I have the ability to pick you up and throw you over my shoulder, which means you can't reach my ear anyway." Gabriella stared at Troy, giving him the look she gave her brother when he'd just said something really stupid, it wasn't patronizing, it just meant she thought they'd said something really stupid.

"You're an idiot." She stated and Troy smirked.

"Ah, but I'm an idiot that can make you blush." Gabriella stared at him for a moment, wondering if that was really anything to be proud of and, looking at him, Gabriella realized that he was quite pleased with himself

"Any idiot can make me blush." Gabriella muttered and wasn't aware that it sounded like a challenge to Troy. A smirk appeared on Troy's face that gave Gabriella the impression that she'd said something very wrong and he was going to make her pay for it.

"Really?" He asked softly and Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what he was planning to do. There was a cool calculation in his eyes that gave her the impression there was more to the 'really' he'd just said than he let on.

Before she could ask what he was thinking about, Gabriella found his hand tangling in her hair, his eyes light with amusement as he gently guided her lips down to his. She froze for a moment, just a moment, her mind whirling back to when she was fourteen and wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

Then her lips were moving against his and her hand was tentatively sliding across his jaw and down to his neck as he rolled her down onto her back, his forearms keeping him hovering above her as he pulled away.

For a moment, Gabriella stared up into Troy's eyes, finding it fascinating that they were so dark now. She'd never seen them this dark before, they'd always been light and amused never dark and stormy.

"Would you look at that? I made you blush." Gabriella had barely noticed the heat in her cheeks as Troy gazed down at her.

"So…you kissed me to make me blush?" Gabriella asked, feeling something like disappointment wash over her at the reason he'd kissed her came rushing back.

Troy held her gaze for a moment. "Yes." He replied. Before she could reply, Troy kissed her again and Gabriella forgot that she'd been disappointed as he took the kiss deeper than before, turning it into something that Gabriella had never experienced before as his tongue swept into her mouth.

"That one was because I've thought about kissing you for a while. This one, however," he lowered his lips to hers again, this one was slow, lingering and it made Gabriella's head spin. "Is because I really wanted to kiss you."

"Um, okay, why?" Gabriella's head was still spinning as Troy grinned down at her, obviously enjoying the way she blinked up at him dazedly.

"Because I've thought about it, and you, in a different way for a while. Just wanted to make sure that when I kiss you it's not like kissing a sister." Gabriella frowned slightly at his words and then realized he had a valid point. She'd never really thought about what would happen if she'd kissed Troy and discovered it was like kissing Anthony.

"And?" She asked, not knowing quite what to say to that. Troy smirked slightly at her question.

He pressed a kiss to her lips quickly. "You're definitely _not_ my sister, Gabriella. In fact, if I'd have to hazard a guess, you're going to be so much more than a sister." Gabriella blushed slightly as Troy nuzzled her cheek gently.

"Okay, I like that I'm not going to be your sister." Gabriella shifted her head slightly, bringing her lips in line with his as she felt Troy's chest vibrate with a chuckle. "I also like the fact that we're going to be much more." She whispered and Troy mumbled something she didn't quite catch before catching her lips with his own again.

Details, Gabriella thought hazily, would come later. Just kissing him right now was enough and she found, as her hand slid up into his hair, just kissing him might just make her happy for the rest of her life.

Before she could follow through with the thought, or even think about what, exactly, the details would entail she heard her bedroom door swing open with a bang. She didn't know that Troy was that fast nor did she know where the last of her soft toys had come from. She was, however, very grateful that Troy was so quick.

"Sorry, didn't know the room was taken." Gabriella snorted as the guy, once again, apologized for the interruption as the stuffed panda bounced at his feet.

"Of course you didn't!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air as the couple quickly exited the room, faces flushed with embarrassment. Troy burst into laughter the moment the couple had pulled the door shut and Gabriella huffed as he fell onto his back and pulled her down onto his chest, so her head snuggled comfortably into the crook of his next.

Glaring at the door, Gabriella wondered how many more times someone was going to discover that this was a taken room.

* * *

A/N: I have no idea what to think of this. I don't think it's a very good plotline, nor do I think that it should have been this long. I may have rambled on a bit and it may not make the littlest bit of sense, but I just...needed to ramble and write something. It's helped, quite a bit actually, I feel I've procrastinated enough to last me an entire week! Anyway, I hope you like this warped attempt at a story!


End file.
